


no more sleep in bucharest.

by starspangledpeaches



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poem? - Freeform, bucky just wants to eat plums in peace, rhyme time, sad bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledpeaches/pseuds/starspangledpeaches
Summary: the busy streets of bucharest never sleep, and bucky barnes has never felt more awake.
Kudos: 1





	no more sleep in bucharest.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short poem i wrote for a prompt. i hope you enjoy! warning: some sad themes ahead

Busy, bustling streets with crowded sounds and stomping feet. 

Bucky’s eyes stayed forward, a poignant stare, whilst others were looking everywhere. 

It was a large market, and today was the day that the fruits were ripe and sales were underway. 

The sounds of laughing only filled Bucky’s senses, a ringing in his ear that felt too pretentious. 

It was as if society around him had never slept, their days running wildly free and unchecked. 

That was the constant pain that, in turn, kept Barnes awake, the alert brain of his continued to ache. 

And looking around, people carried benevolence, but his own trauma followed him like a ghostly trail without the visual evidence.

So Bucky continued on with his broken body and soul and a brisk walk that he needed to get under control. 

He bought some extra plums from a nearby vendor, giving a small nod and leaving with a set of ten more. 

Stuffed in his small bag, he stepped into the streets again and lugged his way through the traffic of the modern men and women. 

For what felt like forever had he been pacing his coordinated steps, those steel baby blues blinking as the sun set. 

A bubble surrounded him, tuning out all the noise, and Bucky wondered why he could hear a small, muffled voice. 

In the back of his head, like some sort of dream, a man trapped behind glass began trying to scream. 

It cried out for help and pleaded so vividly that Bucky’s bones shook within him as he clenched his jaw frigidly. 

His steps picked up speed and his vision blurred his surroundings so much that his other senses worked so astoundingly. 

Bucky once again began to hear the laughter, the chatter, the happy delight, of Bucharest enjoying their busy night. 

The scream within Bucky only grew so much stronger, but no one could hear it, they couldn’t hear the monster. 

He was trapped inside his consciousness that wanted to thrive on finding new ways to eat him alive. 

Bucky carried the pain and the screaming voice as he moved in a scuffle, compared to those who were content with an ordinary shuffle. 

Night had dawned upon the town, and the city lights shined, but Bucky went home to suffer alone in his dark, fearful, isolated mind.


End file.
